Rutina laboral
by Xclax
Summary: Muchos no me conocen, algunos solo conocen mi cara, pocos saben mi color preferido, y nadie sabe mi nombre, es hora de que todo comience.
1. Inolvidable

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

 ** _Gore_**

 ** _Palabras malsonantes_**

 ** _Posibles spoilers de toda la serie de FNAF_**

-Uh... ¿Esta todo correcto?- Pregunto aquel sujeto, ni siquiera me moleste en mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, que todo esta preparado, todo funcionara correctamente. Respondí con una voz cansada y puede que un poco amargada

-¿E-Estas seguro?... No estoy muy seguro de esto...- Dijo mientras le temblaban los dientes, con una mirada de como si fuera subirse a una montaña rusa.

-Lo hará, solo métete en tu rol y no hagas nada estúpido- Respondí, mientras limpiaba mis manos de aceite con un trapo, para mirarle a los ojos.

-O-Oye... n-no esta permitido fumar aquí, el je-jefe te despedirá...- Respondía mientras el trataba de asegurarse que era seguro.

-No me despedirá si no lo sabe- Dije tomando aquel magnifico cigarrillo para tirarlo al piso, luego lo pise.

-Bueno, supongo que todo esta listo... ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar, que molesto es.

-No, falta la parte mas importante- Dije abriendo una caja, para tomar la cabeza superior, la vi por un momento, para luego ponérsela.

-Listo, sube al escenario y haz preguntas a los niños, y por favor... no dejes que tu cara sobresalga, y eso también me refiero a ti Robert...- Dije en voz alta lo ultimo, el me escucho.

-Que te jodan- Me respondió Robert a la distancia llevando puesto también un traje, el maldito se le podia ver los ojos, peor aun, parecía perseguir un niño llorando. Sabia que el era un enfermo.

-Bueno, ve de una vez- Dije marcandole el escenario, el asintió y allá fue, me recargue en una de las paredes.

Vaya, que día mas aburrido, nada que hacer y todo parece estar tranquilo, o bueno, al menos lo esta ahora, pero realmente no debo ser tan impaciente, todo llegara a su momento, por lo mientras, me dedicare a observar la cara de la gente, parece que hoy nos visitaron menos personas, vaya, pensé que este lugar se iría a la quiebra en 6 años, veo que se esta adelantando mas de lo que pensé, haber que tal lo hace Carl, parece que no confía tanto en mi... mucho mejor para mi, me encargo a observar a los niños, estoy esperando impacientemente a observar a algunos que tengan "Ese toque" ya que, hace mucho que no veo a uno y años desde que tuve la oportunidad, pero bueno, solo es cosa de esperar, oh, parece que el "show" empezó.

Haber como lo hace el estúpido de Carl, eso si, con mi gran y sabroso cigarillo.

-¡Ho ho ho! ¿A caso alguien dijo... Cumpleaños?- Dijo el imbécil de Carl mientras salia del telón, para mostrarse al publico

-¡Si, si, si!- Respondían aquellos mocosos, ninguno se veía prometedor.

-¿Quien es la cumpleaños de este magnifico día?- Dijo agachándose a dar la mano a algunos de los niños.

Un poco mas... no me debo de apresurar...

-¡Yo, yo!- Dijo una niñata de no mas de 6 años, la cual se levanto con una sonrisa alegre acercándose a Car- Dijo, "Fredbear"

-¿Cual es tu nombre, querida?- Pregunto cariñosamente "Fredbear" al menos sabia meterse en el papel.

-Me llamo estefany- Los nombres de los mocosos de estos días son tan tontos...

Vamos, no se por que tardas tanto, maldito bastardo...

-Bien, es tu cumpleaños, ¡Y un cumpleaños no es un cumpleaños sin una canción de cumpleaños!- Dijo "Fredbear" levantando a la pequeña, como si se tratara de un bebe.

Ese es mi momento.

-Hey, no se permite fumar aquí- Dijo otro empleado cerca mio, mierda...

-Soy de aquí- Respondí sin importancia, con tal que no me saquen todo estará bien.

-Eso no te da derechos de nada, lo siento, pero debes irte- Insistió, le quería dar un golpe, pero me contuve.

-Vamos, "Chico de las llamadas" no me digas que eres un aguafiestas...- Respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Por si no lo sabes, tengo un nombre!- Respondió furioso, tratando de tener un tono bajo por los niños cercanos.

-Ah, si...¿Cual era?... Ya recuerdo, el señor "¿Hola, hola?- Dije entre risas.

-¡Ngh!- Dijo quejándose, alzando el brazo hacia la salida, me estaba echando.

-Hey, ¿Donde esta el compañerismo?- Conteste mientras sacaba mi cigarrillo.

-...- No me dio respuesta, que cobarde.

Bah, así menos sospechas.

Tire mi cigarrillo hacia el piso, haciendo que el lo notara, vaya perdedor, mientras me alejaba sacaba mi control, una lastima, realmente quería ver la expresión de la niña, pero bueno, todo en este mundo no se puede, igual, sospecharan menos de mi, de mis bolsillos, saque un control del tamaño de una piedra, en el medio, un gran botón rojo, antes no se usaban estos controles por el alto riesgo de que se presionaran por error, pero bueno, la tecnología avanza, y con ella también las cosas inalambricas, cuando estaba justo en la salida, voltee, el seguía sosteniendo a aquella niña en las manos aun apegándose al papel, veamos que tanto se apegara. Salí del local, saque el control, y apreté el botón.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, y muc- Dijo, para cortarse, escuchándose también unos alambres romperse.

-¿Uh?- Dijo aquella niñita

-¿Que fue ese sonido?- Dijo en voz baja, no sabia lo que prepare para el show, algo inolvidable.

-Drujh...- Dijo Carl, haciendo de las suyas.

 _*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*_

 _*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*_

 _*¡AYUDENM- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!*_

Lo único que pude ver fue la niña, en el suelo, empapada de sangre y con una mirada perdida, mientras que un montón de gente salia horrorizada del show, que raro, aclaramos en el cartel que cada show seria "Inolvidable" Y eso hice, igual, Mientras que aquel chico que me echo fue rápidamente corriendo a ayudar (O hacer entrar en razón) Aquella niñata, Una vez que parecía todo vació, cuando estaba apunto de irme en mi auto para no levantar sospechas, del establecimiento salio un niño, de camisa de rayas de negro y blanco, gateando en lagrimas, este niño es... interesante.

-Hey, mocoso- Respondí con mi actitud tan carismática, logre llamar su atención-

-¿U-Uuhh?..._ Volteo, con una mirada tan impactada, mientras que un mar de lagrimas pasaba por sus ojos

-Oye, ¿A caso quieres ver al gran y amable oso Fredbear? Paga, y veras otro show tan bueno como ese- Dije burlándome, mientras entraba en mi coche.

Mire por el espejo izquierdo, el niño se echo a llorar mas y se fue corriendo, este puede llegar a ser interesante, aunque no creo que con lo que vio vuelva aquí.

Vaya lastima, cuando la cosa se ponía tan bien...

Bueno, mañana sera otro día.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer, suerte!**_


	2. Valor

¡Hey!

¡¿Me estas escuchando!?

¡¿HOLA!?

¡DESPIERTA!

-¡UH!- Grite apenas pude reaccionar, después de ver al jefe mirándome con enojo, rápidamente me senté en silencio mientras finja haber estado escuchando.

-¿Haz estado escuchando lo que dije en la reunión, verdad?- Pregunto el jefe, dudando de mi, que desconfianza, ¿No?

-P-Pues si, cada palabra- Dije entre cortadamente, creo que me descubrió.

-Bien, entonces repite lo que le dije al nuevo- Me dijo, sabiendo que no sabría que decir.

-¿A quien? ¿Al señor "¿Hola, hola?"- Dije terminando la frase entre risas.

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras así! ¡Jefe, haga algo!- Se vino quejando el señor "hola hola" repito lo mismo, vaya cobarde.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, y no, no me refiero a el, al OTRO nuevo- Dijo el jefe mientras saboreaba el cada momento de mi situación.

¿Alguien nuevo? Entre unos cortos segundos di un gran suspiro, mientras mire directamente adelante de mi, la sala de juntas, en el escritorio, el jefe, a mi lado se encontraba el señor "¿Hola, hola?" y otros bastardos que aun los necesito para "El gran final" pero no veía a nadie nuevo, eso fue cuando voltee a la izquierda, era un tipo rubio, de la casi misma edad que el señor "Hola hola" y incluso que la mía, llevaba el uniforme puesto, el debe ser el nuevo, el jefe me miro, con una sonrisa para humillarme, vaya, me siento como en la escuela, trague un poco de saliva, y deje que mi creatividad llegara a lo mejor que pudiera hacer.

-S-Si, eh... obviamente, por el accidente de ayer vamos a... ah... mejorar los trajes...- Dije entre cortadamente, nada mejor salio por mi mente.

-Ya, mejor olvídalo, mejor lo repito- Dijo mi queridisimo y carismático jefe para librarme de mi situación agonizante.

-Bien, como verán, el accidente de ayer nos costo muchas cosas, nuestra reputación bajo muchísimo, así que no podemos dejar que esto pase de nuevo- Dijo el jefe, como si fuera la quinta vez que lo dijera

-Así que, por eso contrate al nuevo, el se encargara de construir nuevos trajes mas seguros para ser usados por personas- Dijo mi jefe, con mucha confianza.

¿Que?...no...

-Por lo que, en los próximos días no se tendrá permitido usar los viejos trajes, por ahora, estarán en modo mecánico, se calcula que en algunas semanas comiencen las pruebas de los nuevos trajes- Dijo de nuevo, mientras se levanto del escritorio.

-Este solo es un breve resumen, me debo de retirar para hacer asuntos privados, Scott, haz favor de informarle un poco mas de información, por favor- Dijo el para luego retirarse

-Bien, señor "hola hola" ¿Que mas va a pasar?- Dije para apoyarme de el, dejandole todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre su hombro, como si fuéramos amigos cercanos

-...- Dijo el, suspirando para hacer un esfuerzo por aguantarme.

-En pocas palabras, van a cambiar el diseño de los trajes, y tu eres el encargado de no involucrarte en la preparación de diseños- Dijo el, mientras se colocaba sus lentes mas cuidadosamente en su rostro.

¡¿Que!? ¡Buah! ¡Y eso que yo quería ayudar!

-Entonces, chico nuevo, ¿Que planeas hacer con los trajes?- Dije volteandome hacia el, cuando me noto, se puso rojo, ¿Que demonios?

-Hey, ¿Hemorragia interna o que pasa? ¿Hola?- Dije dudosamente

-Ah, los trajes... bueno...- Dijo en tono casi bajo, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo, no sobre lo que hablaba, si no por el tono tan bajo

Creo que hay algo que no me cuadra ami, el no me puede mirar directamente a los ojos, oye, que mis pupilas tal vez no sean tan normales, pero para exagerar...

-...- El señor "Hola, hola" se puso en silencio, mirándome con una cara extraña, queriendo decirme algo importante, suspiro y dijo que tenia que hacer una grabación y se fue.

Bah, no entiendo nada.

Me levante de la silla, decidí retirarme de la sala de juntas, tenia que seguir preparando "El gran final" asi que hice lo de siempre, me recargue en la pared esperando ver a uno prometedor, el señor Fazbear tenia razón, ya no hay nadie quien lleve puesto los trajes, solo están en modo mecanizado, espero que este no se convierta en un problema para mi, estúpido Carl, no pensé que matarlo haría tantas consecuencias, debo de ser mas cuidadoso con mis movimientos, mientras intentaba a un concentrarme para pensar mas a fondo, escuche unas risas de niño, aquí últimamente hay muchas, pero estas las identificaría en cualquier sitio, son risas de burla, mi cabeza se movió de un lado a otro esperando saber de donde provenían, era una banda de 4 niños, los cuales parecían tener al rededor de 4 años.

Oh, se están burlando de aquel niño que me encontré ayer.

Los 4 adolescentes se retiraron, mientras que el pequeño niño solo se limito a mantenerse de pie, mientras intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas, si no fuera por tantas cosas que e hecho ya, me habría dado un poco de lastima, di un pequeño suspiro y me acerque a el sin que se diese cuenta, me puse a su altura y le toque el hombro, el rápidamente me miro, su rostro se quedo tan tieso, parecía reconocerme, su cara parecía pausada, sin embargo a un las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, ¿Yo que hice? Mi magia de cada día.

-Oye...- Dije con un tono, mientras dejaba que mi gorra ocultara la mita de mi rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que hace Fredbear hacia los niños llorones...?- Dije, manteniendo aun el mismo tono

-N-No...- Dijo el niño, aun pudiendo mantenerse en pie, casi temblando por todo el cuerpo.

-No deberías averiguarlo...¡BUUU!- Grite delante de su rostro, el rápidamente también dio un grito de miedo para caer en el suelo, mientras se arrastraba abajo de una mesa a seguir llorando.

Vaya, ese niño si debe tener valor para regresar después de lo que paso ayer.

Suspire, decidí ir a la sala de mantenimiento, para ver los nuevos prototipos aun en desarrollo, tengo que verlos deprisa, esto puede afectar a mi plan, cuando entre estaba Chris viendo los nuevos modelos, estos se veían menos detallados, prácticamente era un palo sobre otro, ¿Este seria el nuevo endoesqueleto? Entonces esto si sera un problema, me acerque al modelo en prototipo, para verlo mas de cerca, Chris entonces me hablo.

-¿Que piensas hacer esta vez?- Dijo el, como si estuviera hablando con un niño travieso.

-¿Yo? Pasando el rato- Conteste sin importancia

-Mira, imbécil, mas vale que te alejes de estos trajes, el señor Fazbear dijo claramente que no te involucres, lárgate, inutil- Dijo el.

Oh, parece que alguien quiere pelea.

-Hey, ¿Por que tanto odio?- Dije de forma natural, el se molesto aun mas.

-Ya me hartaste- Dijo para levantarse empujarme contra la pared.

-Uhh... ¿Hola?- Dijo el chico nuevo, el cual acababa de entrar, lo cual hizo que se hiciera para atrás.

-¿Q-Que esta pasando aqui?- Dijo el otra vez en un tono demasiado bajo, otra vez casi ni le entiendo.

-Nada, solo una pequeña discusión- Dijo Chris, vaya cobarde.

-No te preocupes, el ya se iba- Dijo prácticamente echándome del lugar

No podia hacer algo sospechoso enfrente del chico bueno, volví a suspirar para largarme del sitio, como me lo imagine, el nuevo endoesqueleto afectara en mi meta, debo de hacer algo, y debe ser pronto, por suerte, mi manía de salir de los lugares de forma lenta, logre escuchar algo realmente interesante...

-Bien, ¿Entonces a las 11:00 PM no?- Pregunto Chris hacia el chico nuevo.

-S-Si, necesito de alguien que me ay- No pude escuchar mucho mas, si me quedaba quieto seria excusa suficiente para cambiar de hora, seré lento, pero no soy un novato en esto.

11:00 PM, ¿Eh? Suficiente información, Se donde vive Chris, esto me sera información suficiente. esto sera matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, los trajes nuevos que piensan implementar son un riesgo muy grave hacia "El gran final" por lo que, mi misión es detenerlo, y lo haré a mi mas pura manera, solo debo de tener paciencia, mi turno a acabado hace media hora, solo queda a esperar a poder largarme a casa y preparar todo, esos nuevos diseños no se verán a la luz del día. sea lo ultimo que haga, por mientras, solo me limitare a seguir observando, se que los encontrare, de una manera u otra.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

-Buah, estúpido frió de mierda...- Dijo Chris, tapándose mas con su chaqueta,

.Estamos ne pleno verano y ya parece invierno, mierda, mierda...- Decía, mientras parecía taparse aun mas.

-Hey, Chris..- Dije yo, saliendo de un callejón oscuro, lo encontre donde quería.

-¿Que? ¿Que haces aquí, imbécil?- Dijo el sorprendido, mirándome con aquella cara de siempre.

-¿Que? ¿No estas alegre de verme? Pensé que eramos amigos...- Dije sarcásticamente

-¿Sabes que? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, debo de irme- Dijo, para pasar de mi, ignorándome.

-¡Hey! ¡¿No me digas que estas huyendo de mi!?- Dije gritando mientras el mas alejaba- Demonios, a este paso se va mi oportunidad.

-Bien..- Dijo Chris, mirando al suelo, su mano se metió a uno de los bolsillos.

-Haré lo que tenia que hacer hace mucho tiempo- Saco un arma de fuego, mierda, debí de traer una también.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Eso no vale, trampa!- Gritaba como niño pequeño mientras sacaba mi cuchillo, en posición de combate.

-Siempre sospeche de ti, primero pensé pedofilia, luego que eras un psicópata, pero ahora se que eres, ¡ERES UN PUTO ASESINO PEDOFILO!- Grito mientras me apuntaba.

¡¿QUE!?

-¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡Tal vez sea un asesino, pero de pedofilia ni en tus putos sueños- Dije furioso, cuanto me harta cuando ellos me acusaban de esa cosa.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, TU MUERES AQUÍ, HIJO DE PUTA- Gritaba el.

Esto se puso interesante.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM* *PUM*_

..

.

..

.

..

-¿Uh? ¿Chris, eres tu?- Dijo el chico nuevo, mientras dejaba de un lado las herramientas que usaba y limpiarse las manos del aceite.

-Chris no pudo venir, me llamo para ayudarte con los trajes- Conteste, mientras entraba en la sala de mantenimiento.

Bueno, mañana sera otro día, pero no para ellos.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	3. Arte

-Mira, asi funciona esto... eh... como veras, estos trajes están mecánicamente modificados- Decía el nuevo, cual nombre ni siquiera recuerdo si lo dijeron, pero en pocas palabras, el era un poco imbécil.

-M-Mira, este endo-esqueleto, ademas de ser mas liviano asegura que cuando este punto de activarse en modo mecánico tardara 10 minutos en prenderse, suficiente tiempo para retirar el traje entero- Decía el, orgulloso de su invención.

-Ajam, ¿Y que mas?- Decía con un intento de mostrar interés, la verdad, solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta.

-Solo eso, oye, acabo de acabar el ultimo prototipo, deja me lo pruebo con el endo-esqueleto nuevo- Dijo mientras se ponía los pies del traje.

-Oye... ¿Tu conoces a Scott, no?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah, te refieres al señor "Hola hola"- Conteste con gracia.

-Uh... bueno, estudie con el en la academia de mecatronica- Dijo el, mientras se estaba poniendo ya el pecho del traje.

-Y... ¿Que tiene?- Pregunte, realmente, me importa muy poco si "Hola hola" tenga vida social o no.

-Pues, eh, como decirlo... creo que ustedes son muy buenos amigos- Contestaba con un tono nervioso y de preocupación, algo esta pasando aquí.

-¿Amigos? Si, claro..- Decía intentando mantener la risa, ¡Que tontería mas divertida y gracioso!

-Lo digo en serio, cuando lo conocí era el típico estudiante callado, creo que ustedes se caerán bien, si no me equivoco, el es nuevo, ¿No?- Decía ya el con el traje casi puesto, solo faltaba la cabeza.

-Si, el lleva como 7 días ya aquí- Dije mientras le ponía la cabeza de Spring Fredbear ya con el endo-esqueleto nuevo.

-Bien, necesito hacer pruebas- Dijo el, se distancio de mi y comenzó hacer bailes estúpidos para probar que el traje no fallara.

-¿Por que el jefe te dejo aquí en la noche haciendo esto?- Pregunte, realmente era algo raro verlo ahí solo.

-Uh, bueno, quiero impresionar al jefe, le dije que estaría aquí solo haciendo el traje-Contesto el, espera, eso no tiene sentido del todo...

-¿Solo? ¿No ibas a estar con Chris?- Pregunte confundido.

-Bueno, no es que no confié en mi habilidad, pero si este prototipo no funciona me podría costar la vida, el estaría aquí para ayudarme si el traje falla- Contesto, mientras seguía con aquellos movimientos.

-Ya veo...- Dije, para que de un momento a otro me cayera, por suerte, me sostuve con la pared.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el preocupado.

-No, no, estoy bien- Conteste soportando de nuevo el maldito dolor.

-¡Hey, estas sangrando!- Dijo el preocupado, la herida se abrio de nuevo, mierda, comenzó a notarse por mi ropa manchada.

-N-no es nada, solo... sigue con lo tuyo- Conteste aun soportando tal dolor, maldito Chris, el muy bastardo era un imbécil pero si que sabe apuntar bien.

-¿Seguro? No creo que sea bue- Estaba preguntado el, pero de repente se escucharon resortes romperse.

Por un momento, pude ver como el nuevo se quedo tieso, el no tenia tanta confianza en su propia creación, unos segundos después hasta yo pude sentir como su corazón latía de nuevo, después de un largo suspiro se escucharon resortes chocar, con que esto era, ¿Un escudo de metal bloqueando los resortes asesinos? Ya vi el proceso delante de mis ojos, y si, es un peligro para "El gran final" este prototipo debe ser eliminado, junto con su creado, es mi opor- ¡DRGH! M-Maldición... después de esto debo recuperarme...

-¡F-Funciono! ¡FUNCIONO! ¡FUNCIONO!- Gritaba el de emoción, saltando de alegría.

-Bien, aprieta el botón que se encuentra en la nuca del traje, eso desactivara el proceso mecánico, rápido- Decía el aun con emoción en su tono.

-Drgh...- Gemí yo, aun manteniendome en pie, mierda, pensé que podría soportar ese disparo... maldito bastardo...

-H-Hey... ¿Estas bien?.. Creo qu- No pudo completar su frase, lo empuje con lo que quedaba de mi fuerza hacia la mesa, me asegure de hacerlo con mis guantes puestos, los cuales siempre los llevo conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que haces?- Dijo el, confundido, aun intentando levantarse.

-No es nada personal, pero eres una molestia para mi plan- Dije, aun manteniendome en pie.

-¿Plan? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? O-Oye, r-rapido, ¡Desactiva este modo! ¡No es divertido eso de "plan"!- Decía el ya nervioso, deseando que le estuviera jugando una broma.

¿Que acaba el de decir?

-¿Que... no es divertido?- Dije el, me detuve, por un momento parecía verme totalmente sano.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!-

-"EL GRAN FINAL" ¡MI GRAN FINAL!-

-TODO ESTE MUNDO ES TAN ABURRIDO, YO SIEMPRE ESTOY AHÍ PARA ANIMAR LA FIESTA-

-PERO, COMO TODO EN ESTE MUNDO, NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE-

-¡POR ESO MI GRAN FINAL SERA MI GRAN INICIO, MI GRAN RE-ENCARNAMIENTO!- DIJE GRITANDO MAS, CON UNAS RISAS TÉTRICAS Y DIVERTIDAS

-¡ESTARÉ AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE A EXPARSIR LO QUE REALMENTE ES EL VERDADERO ARTE DE LA VIDA- GRITABA AUN MAS, SIN PARAR.

-¡EL ARTE DE LA MUERTE!- GRITE DE NUEVO, PARA REÍR DESCONTROLAD AMENTE.

-¿Que...?- Decia el confundido, mientras se intentaba aun levantar, realmente se estaco allí.

-¡E-Eres... ¡Eres un psicópata!- Decía entre lagrimas, ¡Cuanto amo estos momentos!

-¡¿PSICÓPATA!? ¡NO! ¡NO SOY NINGÚN PSICÓPATA, SOY EL VERDADERO TERROR, SOY TU PESADILLA- DIJE RIENDO SIN PARAR, ME COMENZABA A DOLER LA BOCA.

-¿Q-Quien eres...?- Preguntaba, sabiendo que eran sus ultimos momentos de vida, como mínimo quería saber el nombre de su asesino.

-¡¿QUIEN SOY!? ¡SOY EL HOMBRE DE MORADO, EL COLOR DE LA MUERTE! ¡LA VERDADERA REVELACIÓN. LA VERDADERA VERDAD!- Dije, para terminar de reírme, para descansar un momento el cuerpo.

-La... la verdad- Dije, para tomar una respiración, hace tiempo que no hacia algo así, ¡Se siente tan bien!

-Muy bien... suerte en tu ultimo juicio- Dije despidiéndome, tapando mi herida y largándome hacia la salida.

-¡¿Que!? ¡No, espera, no, no te vayas!- Grito el, cuando ya me aleje lo suficiente para no escucharlo.

Que divertido... lastima que no podia sacar mas provecho, mientras me iba me detuve un momento a pensar si esta era la escena de crimen perfecta, las portadas encajan, Chris sera encontrado días después en toda una pila de basura en el basurero, si es que las ratas no la consumen primero, después, entonces el nuevo decidió hacer esto solo y no salio como el esperaba, el nuevo diseño de trajes se ira al olvido para no regresar, todo encaja en su lugar, no hay huellas digitales que me incriminen, no hay testigos, todo se ve muy limpio, esta todo arreglado, me largo de aquí y tratare mi herida, si no la trato rápido sentiré que me desmayare...

Una vez que pus un paso afuera del local, escuche un ruido en particular.

 _*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*_

 _*¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH*_

 _*¡DRGH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH*_

Vaya, el si que tiene buena garganta, debió meterse en la opera y no en mecatronica, pero bueno, es hora de irse, no debo de perder mas sangre por esta estúpida herida de bala, buah, estúpido Chris, incluso después de morir me causo problemas, solo espero que la escena de crimen no me incrimine tanto, espero que esas ratas, moscas, o lo que sea lo coman antes de que llame la atención, y con este frió no me ayuda en nada, espero que no cause tanta sospecha el asesinato de 2 empleados y la desaparición de uno, pero siempre la suerte a estado de mi lado, por lo que no me debería preocupar demasia-

-¿Hola, hola?-

Maldición, mierda...

-¡Hey, luego no preguntes por que te pongo ese apodo!-Dije fingiendo una actitud positiva, aun intentando mantener en pie.

-¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Pregunto el maldito de Scott, debo de improvisar una cuartada.

-Iba a comprar unos... nuevos muebles para mi departamento, entre a hacer fila y cuando apenas me di cuenta ya era de noche- Conteste, con un tono tratando de soportar el dolor, maldición...

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, ya me tengo que ir- Dijo el para irse.

Bien, bien...

-Adi- Intente despedirme, pero casi me caí, el logro correr hacia a mi a tiempo para sostenerme de mi caída

-¡Hey! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Un momento, estas sangrando! ¿¡Que paso!?- Mierda... esto no es nada bueno...

-Nada... solo unos estu-estupidos bandidos...- Dije luego para escupir sangre, maldición, pensé que estaba mas sano cuando Chris me disparo...

-¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!- No dejaba de gritar, no sabia el que hacer, parecía que fuera la primera vez que veía el a alguien moribundo.

Moribundo...

No, no moriré aquí.

No hasta "El gran final"

No pienso morir y ir al ultimo juicio.

No dejare que esas voces se salgan con la suya, debo de hacer algo...

-Hey...- Intente decir, de un momento a otro me sentí en la mierda, no se como pudo pasar esto.

-A unas 8 calles esta mi departamento, hotel James, depa-departamento numero... 66- Dije con pocas fuerzas.

-Por favor... llévame all- Dije, luego todo se volvió negro.

Los puedo ver.

Están totalmente felices de verme en este estado.

Saben que estoy muriendo.

Están esperando que pase "al otro lado"

Quieren que me queme con ellos.

No, no les daré la satisfacción.

Confió en Scott...

Si no lo logra, me encargare de arrastrarlo desde el otro lado...

Si es que me salva, puede que atrase un poco mas su muerte...

Solo... un poco mas..

No me quemare con ellos..

Debo de estar vivo... hasta "El gran final"

Mi gran final.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer, suerte!_**

 ** _Lamento si no puedo responder reviews, pero ando con horario atareado._**


End file.
